Summer Break
by GoOfBaLL
Summary: This used to be called Harry Potter and the Laugh attack, but i've changed it and finished it, a bunch added to the end. Its just pretty much what happened during the summer between 4th and 5th year, what I think anyway. Enjoy! Reveiw if ya want


THE GOOFBALL'S (author's) NOTE: All the names in this story are of J.K. Rowling's, the wonderful creator of Harry Potter and all the rest of them. In case you didn't know that all ready…  
Summer Break  
~ "Harry honey…. Time to get up! Breakfast is waiting" Aunt Petunia yelled up to Harry. He slowly rolled over and got out is his big spacious bed and looked out the window. It was a sunny morning. In the tiny room next to him he saw Dudley's massive pig-like body barely fitting on his bed.   
  
" Oh yes and tell the other boy to get his giant self out of bed too!" Harry picked up a dirty sock that was overflowing out of Dudley's room and threw it at his head.   
  
"What do you want?" Dudley mumbled.   
  
" You mother said to get out of bed now. I am sure she has got a bunch of chores waiting for you. Mmm… Doesn't that bacon smell good? Aww… I almost forgot you have a diet and only get a slice of grapefruit!" he smugly replied. Dudley mumbled something Harry couldn't hear.  
  
Harry looked over at Hedwig, his white snowy owl and smiled. He had a letter to Ron for her to bring to him. Harry yelled down to his uncle.  
  
"Uncle Vernon! Can I let Hedwig out to send Ron his invitation over here?"   
  
"Oh yes… Go right ahead. Has she had breakfast yet? I have a leftover slice of toast she can have." He said as he walked up the stairs with the toast. Hedwig gladly ate it and affectionately nibbled Uncle Vernon's ear. Then he picked up Harry's Firebolt broomstick and poked Dudley with it.  
  
"Didn't your mother tell you to get up? I think that's what I heard, was it not?" Harry laughed and walked down the stairs. Aunt Petunia had a plate of bacon and eggs waiting for Harry and a small slice of leftover grapefruit for Dudley.   
  
"Eat up Sweetums" Aunt Petunia told Harry. Uncle Vernon came in and handed a letter printed in emerald ink to Harry.  
  
"Looks like a letter from Hogwarts. Isn't this you 5th year coming up? You really should get Ron over here so you can go to Diagon Alley to get your supplies.-  
  
Yea right! Harry woke up in his dark little room and looked at the shiny padlock on Hedwig's cage.   
  
"Get up! Now! Harrrry!" Aunt Petunia's shrill voice yelled. What kind of insane dream was that he had had? Harry would never be treated like that at the Dursley household. When he was a baby the greatest dark wizard in the world, Lord Voldemort, had killed his parents and he was sent to live with his only living relatives, His mother's sister, her husband and son.   
  
And they all hated him even though he was famous in the wizard world. He was the only person to survive the Dark Wizard, Voldemort. He was known as the boy who lived. But at the Dursley's in the Muggle world, he was nothing. They had never even told him he was a wizard. They tried to squeeze it all out of him. But much to their dismay, on his eleventh birthday he found out that he had been accepted into the Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
Now his life was better and Harry couldn't wait to start his 5th year at Hogwarts. He did hope he would get a letter soon, with the list of supplies so he could shop in Diagon Alley with Ron and Hermione. The idea of Ron coming there was pretty funny…once he had to pick up Harry and what an interesting experience that was. Hopefully he would be invited to spend the end of the summer with Ron like he had in past years. He loved it at the Burrow and all the liveliness there.  
  
"BOY! GET DOWN HERE NOOOW! If you want your breakfast you'll come and get it now!" Uncle Vernon screamed up the stairs with a purple face.  
  
Harry quickly jumped out of bed and threw on some jeans and a tee shirt. He ran down the stairs and turned into the kitchen. He grinned though when he saw Dudley munching on a wheat bran muffin. He really was on a diet; he still couldn't fit into his stupid Smelting's uniforms. Dudley did look quite a bit like a pig.   
  
Harry sat and watched his pig-like cousin eat. His thoughts were on his friends and wanted to see them soon. He had heard from Hermione a couple times, but he had no idea where Ron was. Harry's 15th birthday was in a couple weeks and would probably hear from Ron then. Hmm. Maybe he should send him a letter like he was going to in the dream.  
  
"Harry! For the third time! Stop your ruddy owl from squawking now!" He hadn't even heard Hedwig making a huge racket upstairs. He wondered why she was.  
***  
Quickly he ran upstairs to see. And there at his window was a brown owl he had never seen before. He opened the window and it flew in with a bit of parchment tied to his leg. Must be from Hermione he thought. She didn't have an owl. And sure enough it was.  
  
Dear Harry,  
I miss you so much. We really must get together soon. Have you heard from Ron? I have been writing him like crazy and have gotten nothing back. I am kind of worried. He hasn't said anything to you about a trip or something has he? I have been studying all summer. O.W.L's are coming up this year aren't they? I hope the Muggles are being good to you. Write back so we can get together. I really wish you've heard from Ron though. Talk to you soon.  
Love Always,  
Hermione  
  
She hadn't heard from Ron either. Harry wondered what was up. He decided to write him. Hedwig always found whoever he was sending the letter to. He quickly scribbled out a short note to him and tied it to Hedwig's foot. After that he wrote a letter back to Hermione telling her he could get together whenever, and that he hadn't heard from Ron either.  
  
"Harry! What are you doing? Mrs. Figg is waiting! Remember? We are bringing Duddy to the movies for losing two whole pounds! Get down here!" Aunt Petunia was bring Dudley to the movies for losing two pounds? That was stupid. They would buy him so much candy and popcorn as a reward he would gain it right back.   
  
"Yes Aunt Petunia. I will be right there." Harry was almost 15 and still they wouldn't let him stay home alone. They were afraid he would ruin the house or something with his magic, even though they were well aware he wasn't allowed to do magic outside of school. He ran downstairs and brushed his hair out of his face as he was met with old Mrs. Figg at the door.   
  
The next morning Harry was awoken by the sound of a beak on glass. He saw the same brown owl at his window, and let it in.   
  
Harry,  
I hope its O.K. with the Dursley's for you to come over tomorrow; we'll pick you up. My parents don't mind you staying for a while, seems how I've told them about the Dursley's. See you then.  
Hermione  
  
That was different of Hermione, he wondered what it would be like at her house. Ron or him had never been there. Her parents were dentists. This would be interesting. He wrote another letter to Ron, telling him where he would be in case Ron was so inclined to write to them ever again. He gave it to the owl and packed up a few things. The Dursley's wouldn't care, they'd be glad to get rid of him, except of course those chores of his they would have to do instead  
  
***  
Tomorrow came soon enough and the Dursley's were a bit angry for Harry just leaving but they really wouldn't mind once he was gone. Harry left without a bye, just a grin on his face to see Hermione.   
  
"Harry! I am so happy to see you! You will just love it at my house! And all my homework is done so I can help you, but I think you are probably done by now, right? I think that Arithmancy stuff was so interesting!" she said in one long breath. That was Hermione for you. Harry hadn't even thought about his homework yet.   
  
"So you haven't heard from Ron either? He'll probably send an owl on my birthday, at least I hope he does." He said changing the subject of homework.   
  
"Oh yea! Your birthday is in a couple days isn't it…Yes it is! Just wait until you see what I got you! I know you will love it!." Hermione grinned to him. "Oh we are almost there! You'll get the guest room, there are two beds in there, and I want Ron to come too!" Hermione talked non-stop the whole ride and soon they arrived at her house.  
  
He looked at the house. Somehow it just didn't seem as welcoming as the Burrow did, but then of course Hermione's parents were dentist Muggles. The mailbox had smiling teeth all over it and on the door it said "A clean mouth is a happy mouth". As they went in Harry noticed all the pictures on the wall, "The Anatomy of the Mouth", toothpaste advertisements and a very detailed picture of a toothbrush. Harry wanted to laugh when he saw the living room with dentist chairs instead of a couch, but thought it would be rude.  
  
"Er… What a…. nice house you have Mr. and Mrs. Granger. The dentists office theme is umm… charming." Harry though it was revolting but of course he wouldn't say that. Besides it didn't really matter as long as he had his friend there. Hermione stood behind her parents. Not many of her friends liked the house, and she seemed to miss that Harry's voice had been hesitant.  
  
"You really think so Harry?! I have never known someone to say something like that about this house! Thanks Harry!" Harry stood there, and just commented on the toothpaste ads. Well at least her parents are nice enough. Anything was better than the Dursley's and he was happy. Hermione grabbed his arm and dragged him upstairs to the guest room.  
  
"It's kind of plain compared to the rest of the house but the beds are comfortable." He gladly looked in to see two twin beds next to each other and the only sign of dentists in that room was a small basket with a toothbrush, toothpaste, floss, mouthwash and sugar free gum in it.   
  
"This is really great Herm, I'm glad you invited me" Harry smiled to her. "Now show me your room!" They walked across the hall (adorned with pictures of more smiling teeth) into a bright room. No signs of dentists there either, only all of Hermione's school stuff everywhere and her cat Crookshanks curled up in a corner.  
  
He looked around and then went back to his room to unpack. He was still waiting for Hedwig to get back from his letter to Ron. He hung her cage up and looked out the window at rows of houses just like this one. It was a lot like Privet Drive.  
  
Harry and Hermione talked for a while and then went downstairs for dinner. It was an improvement than being at the Dursley's, anything would be. He got more than enough food and it was delicious. Hermione's mother was really a good cook even though she was a dentist.   
  
"Harry, I've heard so much about you from Hermione! Do have some more casserole, and for dessert we'll have sugar free apple pie, my favorite." Mrs. Granger said. The whole dinner conversation went on like this, and it didn't make Harry feel comfortable, even though they were all very welcoming. He was strictly a guest, where at the Burrow he felt like he was at home. Maybe, he thought hopefully, it was because he was new there.  
  
After dinner Mr. And Mrs. Granger went to watch "The Rotten Tooth", some dentists' horror movie. Harry thought it was kind of funny but Hermione went raving on about it.  
  
"Come on Harry! Think about it. If you were a dentist imagine how horrible it would be to have all your patients have rot-"  
  
"OK Herm, I got it." He chuckled. "What did your parents think about you shrinking your two front teeth? Did they notice?"  
  
"Are you crazy?! Of course they noticed! I'll say it bothered them! Hmmph. Raving on about how all these years we made sure to take well care of my teeth and then I go to some magic school and magic it all away." she said mockingly, which was very un-Hermione-like. Harry guessed they must have been very mad.  
  
"Er- maybe we should go to bed, it's been a long day and it's getting late." Harry said changing the subject.  
  
"Yea." Hermione yawned. "And don't forget to brush your teeth" Ha! How could he forget that? He thought sarcastically.   
  
"Goodnight." She added.  
  
"Yah." Harry replied going to brush he teeth. He went to bed and quickly fell asleep in the comfortable bed. He was dreaming of a giant toothbrush attacking when-  
  
"Harry! Harry!" Hermione came running into his room.  
  
"Huh? What do you want Herm?" Harry said sleepily putting on his glasses. Looking at his watch he added.( He had gotten a new one since the tri wizard competition, one of Dudley's old ones.) "It's three in the morning!"   
  
"It's Ron! Pig was at the window in my room with this long letter attached to his leg. It's for both of us and I haven't read it yet. I thought you would be just as happy as me to hear from him." she answered.  
  
"Oh ok, read it" Harry said still on the tired side but awoken a bit with news of Ron.  
  
  
Dear Harry and Hermione,  
I miss you guys so much. Mum grounded me for the last month. Fred and George too. We were fooling around with one of their new pranks and blew up half the kitchen. (At this point Hermione gasped and said "How could they do that? They are going to get hurt some day" and Harry just told her to shut up and finish reading) So I couldn't send out any letters or anything, but I got yours. Oh yea, Hedwig is here. She had a say-in with a garden gnome. Mum is fixing her up though. I want to go over to your house too Herm, that would be fun. I've never stayed at a Muggle house. Other than my short time at Harry's and the fireplace. Ha. Well write back really soon.  
Ron  
  
Harry laughed tiredly. "But now can we go back to bed? We'll write him in the morning" he said as he dozed off. Hermione went to bed.   
  
The next morning they wrote back to Ron telling him he could come over right away. Harry and Hermione did nothing all day, Harry already knew the way Muggle things worked so Hermione's house was nothing new. After a while the phone rang, and Mr. Granger answered it.  
  
"HELLO? IT IS RON! CAN I TALK TO HARRY OR HERMIONE?" They heard Ron yell from the phone in the other room.   
  
"Ahh Harry? Hermione? I ahh think its for you." Hermione's dad yelled to them.  
  
Hermione went and picked up the phone. "Ron! You don't need to yell!" she said and then added a quick "Hi".  
  
"Hmm. Fred said to. " Hermione hear laughing in the background. "FRED!!! You…Oh never mind. Anyway I miss you guys so much. My dad said he would drive me over with a Ministry car. When is it good for you? He said tomorrow. He has the car then so it would be good. I'll stay a week or so I guess if it's OK"  
  
"Yea sure that would be great." Hermione said.  
  
"OK then I should go now. Fred and George are up to something. Say hi to Harry and see ya tommorro!" Ron told her.  
  
"Bye!"  
  
"Bye" and they hung up.   
  
***  
"Harry! Harry! Get up! It's 9:30 and Ron could be here any second!" Hermione said running into the guest room.  
  
"Arrgh Hermione" Harry said sleepily. "He usually doesn't get up 'til 10:00" and he rolled back over.  
  
"No no no! Harry… grr. I bet he was excited and got up early like I did."  
  
"Jeez! Ahh. Go away and I'll get dressed" Harry got out of bed grudgingly and got dressed. He went down stairs and ate a breakfast of pancakes and orange juice.   
  
"Hermione, bring this upstairs and put in on Ron's bed" Mrs. Granger said handing Hermione another dentists' basket. She went up and looked out the window.  
  
"He's here! He's here!" she said running down the stairs. She and Harry ran out the front door to greet them.  
  
"Ron! Its so good to see you!" said Hermione throwing her arms around his neck.  
  
"Hey Ron! Hi Mr. Weasley!" Harry said.  
  
"Amazing things the Muggles come up with" Mr. Weasley said looking at the mailbox. "Well Ron, I have to be going now, I'll pick you up next Saturday. Harry's coming too right? For the rest of the summer? And Hermione for the weekend? It's too bad I couldn't stay longer. Well see you then!"  
  
Mr. Weasley drove off and Harry and Hermione dragged Ron into the house. He was just as shocked as Harry was when he had first seen the house, but most likely more so because he hadn't seen too much of a Muggle house before. It probably wasn't the best house either for it.  
  
"That's what you sit in to watch the VT? Those things?" he said looking at the dentists' chairs in the living room.  
  
"Well, the Granger family does… most normal Muggles don't. And it's the TV not the VT." Harry told Ron in an undertone while Hermione had run off to find her mother, so she could meet Ron. Ron went about from thing to thing admiring it and saying things about how in the world could Muggles live without magic.   
  
Hermione came back with her mother, and there was all the usual introducing. Then Harry showed Ron his room.  
The rest of the week was pretty uneventful; there was nothing to do, until Friday, the night before they left for Ron's.  
  
***  
"Hey, I have an idea, since its our last night here why don't we camp out in the living room." Ron said.  
  
"Oh yah! Hermione can we? That would be fun."  
  
"Hmm I guess… I'll ask my mom" Hermione said dashing off to find her mom. "She says its OK! We have some sleeping bags in the attic. Lets go get them."  
  
Ron looked puzzled. "What are sleeping bags?"   
  
"Oh Ron you really should take Muggle Studies! Sleeping bags are blankets that are sewn together on the sides and bottom, its like a bag really, that you sleep in." Hermione said in an exasperated tone.  
  
They all went to the attic and got the sleeping bags, and set up camp. They ate dinner late that night and went right to bed. At a normal sleep over like this there would be ghost stories and the works but if you went to Hogwarts it would be pointless in trying to scare each other with them. So they went right to sleep, after chatting with each other for a while. They were all snoozing soundly when-  
  
"AHH!" Hermione sat up straight in her sleeping bag.  
  
"What's wrong? What's wrong Herm?" Ron said sitting up too.  
  
"Arrgh. What is it this time?" an annoyed Harry said flipping on a light.  
  
"I just had the worst nightmare!"  
  
"About what?" Harry said concernedly.  
  
"I…I…failed the O.W.L.s!" she screamed out.  
  
"Oh my gosh Hermione! The horrors! Like you would? You had to wake us up for THAT?" Ron said infuriated.  
  
"Umm ahh…"  
  
"Ok lets just go back to sleep. We have to get up early." Harry said.  
  
***   
"Thanks again for having us Mr. and Mrs. Granger! It was really great."  
  
"Yah, I wish I could stay longer than a week. Thank you!"  
  
"Bye Mom! Bye Dad! See you tomorrow night!"  
  
They had left early that morning and arrived at the Burrow around 11. Mrs. Weasley greeted them as she yelled at the twins for something.  
  
"George! Fred! How many times do I have to tell you no more pranks! Ahhh! Oh hi Harry! So good to see you! And Hermione!"  
  
"Yah thanks for letting us stay!" said the always-polite Hermione.  
  
Harry brought his stuff to Ron's room and Hermione put her stuff in Ginny's. Then Harry grabbed his Firebolt and ran downstairs to join Fred, George and Ron in a game of quidditch. He felt so much at home at the Weasley house. Hermione and Ginny stayed talking in the kitchen with Mrs. Weasley.  
  
Harry, Ron, Fred and George took turns on the Firebolt. They threw golf balls around and practiced flying and stuff.   
  
"Hey Harry! Isn't your birthday tomorrow?" one of the twins asked.  
  
"Yah, actually it is." It had completely slipped his mind.  
  
When they got back Ginny brought Harry upstairs to show him her new cat. She had found it outside a while ago and it had no owner so she could keep it.  
  
Hermione was downstairs with everyone else talking non-stop. After dinner everyone talked for a short time before going to bed.  
  
The next day after lunch Harry and Ron went back out back to ride the Firebolt again.  
  
"Come on Harry, its almost dinner time." Ron said looking at his watch grinning. They walked back to the house.  
  
"Happy Birthday Harry." Ron said as they walked into the dark kitchen. Harry's mouth dropped to the ground as he saw it. There was a big sign that kept changing color floating above the table that said "Happy Birthday Harry" on it. In the corner was a pile of presents. There was a huge Cauldron Cake sitting in the middle of the table with Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, and Mr. And Mrs. Weasley sitting around it. There were candles with multi-colored flames floating everywhere.   
  
"Surprise Harry!" Everyone said smiling. It was the first birthday party Harry had ever had.   
  
"Wow…" he stammered. "Thanks! Whose idea was it? I forgot it was my birthday today until last night!"  
  
"It was all Hermione," Mrs. Weasley said. "with some help of Ginny."   
  
"Wow. It looks awesome."   
  
"Hey can we eat the cake now?" Fred said  
  
"Yea you've been making us smell it cooking the last half hour" agreed George.  
  
"OK, Harry you want to cut the cake." Mr. Weasley said. Harry went over with a huge grin on his face and sliced the cake. Everyone ate it, and it was delicious. Everyone complimented Mrs. Weasley.  
  
Mmm! Wonderful Molly! This is one of the best you've made!" Mr. Weasley said.  
  
"Thanks Arthur, now let Harry open his presents."  
  
Harry went to the pile. He picked up the one from Fred and George first. It was clicking.  
  
"Umm guys why is this clicking?" he asked them.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Got me." They said trying to sound innocent. Harry opened it up. And looked at it. It was a bowl that kept snapping open and shut, making the click he had heard.  
  
"It's a biting candy dish." They said evilly. "With Ton Tongue Toffee to go with it."  
  
"Yah, we knew you cousin would like it! Haha!"  
  
"Oh! Thank you guys." Harry said picking up the next parcel from Ron. It was a minuscule quidditch field in a glass dome with all the players flying around inside.   
  
"Thanks Ron! It's amazing!"  
  
Next he opened Hermione's. The box said "Tinyizer- everything fits in to this small bag" He opened the box and pulled out what looked like Aunt Petunia's purse.   
  
"You can put anything you want in it, and it all fits!" Hermione exclaimed.   
  
"Tremendous Hermione!" he said putting the candy dish and quidditch field in.   
  
"Thanks you guys!" He said smiling.  
"Sorry we couldn't get you anything-" Mrs. Weasley started.  
  
"The party was plenty! I've never had one before! Thank you so much!" Harry told her. After that Hermione's parents came, and she left saying "See you on the first!" to them. They all went to bed that night full of Cauldron Cake.   
  
Up in Ron's room there were three owls waiting on the bed. Harry took the letter and package that was tied to the biggest one's foot. He saw Hagrid's untidy scrawl and read the quick letter.  
  
Harry,  
I hope you like the present. Happy Birthday! I can't talk long though. See you September first.  
Hagrid  
  
Harry opened the box and found an Owl Care Kit. "Keep your white owl white!" it said. In it was some kind of cleaner, a feather comb, a treat bag, a collar, and a clip you put on its foot so you can just snap a letter on. Wow, Harry thought, it was great! Next he read the letter from Sirius.  
  
  
Dear Harry,  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY! I hope you have fun. How are the muggles treating you? All right I hope. I have been hanging low, and have been at Remus's a lot. We are looking for Pettigrew still though. Well not much to say, owl you later.  
Snuffles  
  
  
In a small envelope were pictures of Harry's parents from while they were at Hogwarts and stuff Sirius had gotten from Remus. Harry liked the pictures but they made him sad. After awhile he wrote back to Hagrid and Sirius, and went to bed.  
  
The rest of the summer went by very quickly at the Burrow. They pretty much lounged around, and had no worries other than that of the rising of Lord Voldemort. They practiced Quidditch a lot and met Hermione at Diagon Alley the day before they went back to Hogwarts.  
  
"Hey Hermione! How was the end of your summer?" Harry asked her.  
  
"Ooh it was fun! I got a letter from Viktor, and I went to see him for a week. Then I spent a long time redoing my homework because I got the new book, Hogwarts, A History two, so I could add a lot of stuff. You really should read both of them."  
  
"Hmm, cough, I think I'll wait for it to come out on movie." Harry told Ron in an undertone. Unfortunately Hermione heard him.  
  
"You know it won't come out on movie! It's a wizard book and wizards don't have movies!"  
  
"Well they really should!"  
  
"They don't! Just read the book!"  
  
"Arrgh!"  
  
The whole time Ron looked dumfounded. "Er- Harry what is a movie?"  
  
"You watch it on the TV ya know?"  
  
"Oh, whatever"  
  
They all roamed around the stores and bought everything they need for the year. They chatted about the usual, who will be this years Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and the works. They ended the day with Butterbeers in the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
"Bye Mione!"  
  
"See you tomorrow!"  
  
"Yah. Bye!"  
  
Harry and Ron went back to the Weasley's via Floo Powder and exhausted, went straight to bed. Harry fell asleep happily thinking of the next day, starting another year at Hogwarts.  



End file.
